The Lost Wing
by bunnyheartsel
Summary: Fang was left behind at the school believing to have been lefted behind because the others hated him, while the older members of the flock believed Fang to be dead for many years now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I never really read a fanfiction that had fang as a misunderstood bad guy. So I felt like making one. Why is fang a misunderstood bad guy? Well when the flock escape the school for the first time, they left the believed to be dead Fang there. Why not just a regular bad guy and not a misunderstood bad guy? Well, I work better with misunderstood characters. My character from a book I been writing for years, is a misunderstood hybrid, I honestly do not know why I like hybrids so much, or you can call then mutants. I believe her to be the INNER ME. But as time went by, I notice she is my twin sister who I always wished I was born with. when I was younger I always believed I had a twin sister who died before birth, and descided to be the nice or shady part of me. I used to think she was the shady one but lately it seems like I always been the one people should beware...**

 **Any way, after that little trip inside the writer's mind. This is, of course, a Fax fanfic. I hate the thought of Dax ( not saying Maylan because dylan can be with maya...) and I absolutely hate Faya (because that would make him be a hypocrite for saying max should not be with dylan, who is also a clone...). there is also Ella and Iggy (elly? eggy? illa? yeah I do not know the ship name, but I ship them o.o)...**

 **~disclaimer~**

 **Ember: "Tell them the truth right now. you know you do not own the rights to these characters."**

 **Bunnyheart: " Wait. So I can not own Fang?"**

 **Ember: " Of course not. you are not the true creater of these characters."**

 **Bunnyheart: "Ugh. Ok. I do not own Maximum Ride, the characters, or Fang and Iggy. Even though I wish I can take Fang and Iggy away and keep them safe."**

 **Ember: " Ok, I will take that."**

 **The songs I listened to while writing this chapter: Unravel and Fu re te Fu re ru- tokyo ghoul...**

 **yes I mostly listen to anime openings and endings, but other times I listen to random bands. I recently found out I love Kpop.**

 **Enjoy the experience.**

 **~ Bunnyheart**

* * *

( Fang's POV)

Years of training, testing, and experimenting, finally they say I am free to go. But I do not trust them. I believe they just want me to find _them._ The ones who escaped. Without me.

" Fang, you are not just leaving because you are free to go and do what ever. You are on a mission. Bring back those escape expiraments, then you get to leave freely. No more expiramenting on you, not more testing your imporvements with your abilities, and no more cages." I knew it. What am I? An Eraser? That was their jobs, that they failed to do. I guess this is a new way to get them. To catch a worm, you need to get a bird to catch it.

* * *

( Max's POV)

Life is crazy when you have a family that have wings. There was always yelling, bomb throwing, and wing flapping. This is a weird family of six, or should I say five. You have the blind 15 year old, named Iggy who surprisingly can cook, make bombs, and beat anyone in a game of poker and monopoly. Nudge, the 12 year old who don't stop talking and loves fasion. The Gasman, or Gazzy, named that for reasons we do not want to mention, love to make bombs with Iggy and should be a feared nine year old. Angel, the beloved little seven year old mine reader, mind controller, talks to animals, and breathe underwater and the biological sister to Gazzy. Then you have me, Max. The 15 year old leader with a voice in her head. Who is the sixth one in this family you may ask? Well we have a flying, high jumping, talking dog named Total.

" Max! Gazzy took the remote again!" Nudge yelled from the living room. I sighed. There they go again with their fighting over the tv. Most likely, Nudge is trying to watch runaway model, and Gazzy trying to watch the looney toons.

" Gazzy! Give the remote back to nudge!" I yelled from the kitchen.

" Wait, did I hear Max in the kitchen?" I heard Iggy said. " Quick, get her out of there before the house get burned down!" he said laughing

" One mistake and you never hear the end of it." I whispered then sighed. No one really told me I would have to learn how to cook and be the leader of a flock. Jeb did not really left us with much stuff we should know. Yeah we know how to write, spell, we know our countries and states, and know how to speak, and how to take care of ourselves. But he forgot to teach me how to cook along the way...

" Max." I look over to my right to see angel staring at me with big eyes. " can we go pick more berries?" she said and a sweet voice. I hesitated. last time we went outside to pick strawberries, Angel got kidnapped and we had to save her. Then in the end we ended up with Total the talking dog and an eraserfied Ari, who is right now helping guard my mom and ella.

" I don't know sweetie. maybe some other time-" Then Angel made her biggest puppy eyes she can acheive. "Angel thats not going to work." Then she started to mope around. then I sighed. " Ok but you have to convince the rest of the flock." Then I heard feet shuffling.

" Really guys? If you wanted to go all you had to do was come in here and ask, not sending Angel to do it for you." I told them.

" It was Angel's idea." Nudge said, defending herself. I sighed. Good thing we relocated our house after the last eraser attack. I walked to the door with the flock and total following us. I walked ten feet away from the door before I started running and jumped into the air, unfolding my wings. The flock and Total did the same.

We flew for about a mile before any berries showed up. When the bushes we search for days ago, was in full view, I swoop down to find the spare baskets we put under a bush. Because I forgot to grab the baskets inside the house.

" I'll get bluberries!" Gazzy said

" Strawberries!" Nudge said, somewhere on my right.

" Me too." Iggy said

"I guess I wil help Gazzy" Angel said. we picked berries for a while. It was actrully nice to pick berries after not doing so for a while. I watch the flock happily pick berries till their baskets was filled to the point that if you add anyore, then the baskets would weigh you down. I look over to Angel, of course she would have the most berries. She was jumoing around with Total, while Gazzy tried to catch her. I smiled. At least they are enjoying theirselves.

It started to get a little dark, so we started to head back. we were half way back to our house when Angel froze in mid-air. Iggy looked up quick, and seemed on alert from something I did not hear.

" Something is coming." Angel said.

" What is it angel?" I asked, then I was Knocked down by a sudden force.

" Erasers!" Gazzy yelled, then kicked one down. The erasers that surrounded Iggy had wings. Whats up with that? Looking at how big the wings are, I can tell they bearly can flap them and it was unconfrontable to them. Good, this will be easy.

'Angel. Fly as high as you can and find a place to hide, and if they try to attack, knock out as many erasers you can.' I thought to Angel. She nodded and left me there to fight. I'm just going to say this once and hope I never have to say it again, fighting with a basket full of berries was not as easy as you may think it is. But Nugde manage to hit an Eraser with her basket without droping a single berry.

I had beaten at least eight erasers when a dark figure flew infront of Iggy. beacuse of how silent it was, Iggy bearly notice him until the shadowy figure came closer to him. Iggy flew out of the way instictly but was followed just as quick. That was when I notice that shaodowy figure was not an eraser at all. He was a bird kid like us.

" Max! He is going to get Iggy, help him!." Nudge yelled, then flew over to gazzy to help with his wave of erasers. I flew straight to Iggy and push the shadow bird kid away. No one is going to hurt my flock aslong as I was here. Iggy slowed down to turn towards his attacker, I stared at the bird kid, to see what he looks I frozed in mid air, almost forgetting how to fly and that we were under attack. The same black hair I grew to remember when I was younger. The same black glossy feathers. The same face, but older. And he was alive.

" Fang." I whispered, and Iggy frozed at my words. Fang flew up to Max and Iggy, trying to grab us, but we flew opposite directions and grab Nudge and Gazzy. I was not ready to fight an old friend that I thought was dead. I will never be.

" We got to find Angel." Nudge said.

" No, Angel is ok. I told her to find a place we can hide." I look behind us, to make sure Fang was not following us. If he was, I could not tell.

About 30 minutes after getting into a fight with the erasers, we was flying by a cave when Angel send me a mind message, telling me she was hidding in a cave. We swooped down into her cave and look at each other with different expressions.

"Who was that attacking Iggy?" Nudge asked. I stayed silent for a while, not sure if I should believe what I saw. Was Fang really alive or was I hopeing for an inpossibility that I somehow just imagined out of the blue.

" Fang." I said, without much thought.

"Fang?" All of them asked together. I had to remember gazzy was not even older then two the last time he saw Fang, and that Angel was just a baby. " Wasn't he dead the last time we saw him?" Iggy ask. I nodded. It could have been a lie, or the whitecoats somehow manage to find someone to make look like Fang. Could be some kind of clone, you can never guess what the whitecoats are thinking, unless your Angel.

" At least that was what we all overheard the whitecoats say before we made our excape with jeb." The flock and total looked up at me, then away. I hate this silence, but I guess we'll have to deal with it. " Ok guys, get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." I knew I did not want to go out side and pick berries.

* * *

( Fangs POV)

I can not believe I found them. The were flying somewhere, I didn't know where they were flying to until I saw them land by bushes. With berries?

" We should just attack." One of the erasers said.

" Yeah, I'll knock down the Leader and you get the younger one. Everyone else attack the others. I heard one of them is blind." The eraser who claim to be their leader. Why am I with these Idiots. I'm pretty sure that the targets were trained to fight, heck , the leader of the targets was always a fighter.

" Idiots, just wait till you see a perfect moment to attack, beacause their is not that many." I said, landing in a tree.

" Idiots? You must think you are the leader of us, huh? Why would a bird freak that can easily be killed, be the one to tell us what to do?" The eraser said.

" Said the Eraser who barely had his wings for two days." I stared at the wings that look like they would fall of them any second. " Guess you forgot that you had years to catch these targets, yet you never really succeeded in the job, besides that one time about a month ago. Then let me geuss what happened next, They excaped once again." The Eraser stared at me, look like he was ready to attack me. That would be interesting. I smiled.

" You might want to watch your target, seeing as you are about to loss your chance capturing them again." All the Erasers turned around and saw how the targets was flying away. The Erasers grawled, then started to follow them. The first one to notice the oncoming attack was the youngest one, then Iggy. Then a fight broke out.

I just sat back here in a tree, watching this interesting fight. The erasers are losing. One target was fighting with her basket filled with berries, and the younger one flew away from the fight, easily dodging any and all attacks coming her way. I would go after her, but I descided to wait and see if I can get one of the targets before I get her.

I swooped down out of the tree and flew right over to the blind target. I can tell he was the Iggy I always knew, he looked determined and have already defeated all the erasers who tried to attack him. He seems to not have heard me at first, but I made a mistake by making the slightest sound when I got closer to him. The sound made Iggy fly away quickly, but not quick enough.

" Max! He is going to get Iggy, help him!" A voice from a girl yell somewhere away from me. Iggy slowed down a little and that was when I saw my chance to grab at him, but then I heard someone say my name in shock. I almost stopped, almost. That someone flew up to Iggy. I saw my chance to get both of the targets, but they flew off into different directions. They were faster then I thought they would be, even with baskets slowing them down slightly.

They grab the still fighting kids and flew away, with a black furry dog flying not that far behind them. Was I replaced by a dog or something? I thought as I waited for them to be far from me before following them. I was not going to lose this fight, and when they stop, I'll be able to get to all of the targets at once. I do not need these idiots, named erasers. I'll be the one to take them back to the school. By my self, like it have always been since the flock lefted me behind that day.

* * *

 **A/N: So that was chapter one. Yay. I feel like I can go far with this story, I already planned up to more then three chapters ahead. I'll update once a week if I have internet connection and reviews. I'll only update if I know someone out there likes this story, I'm not writing for my own health... ok maybe I am. Well, make me happy and review, I love reading other people opinions. If you think this story need an extra something, well i'll think about it, seeing as it is only chapter one and I have lots planned for the next three chapter.**

 **~ Bunnyheart... I think I should go for a name change.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two have arrive! (cheers from my sisters heard from the room next door.) Anyway I wrote this chapter after I finished chapter one. I was in a writing mood and hungry at the same time. So I got up and got me some writing snacks and came back to my room to type. Saying that, there is no music for this chapter. It is the same music from chapter one, and seeing how there was two songs instead of one song, the second song is for this chapter. there was originally only one song for chapter one, but I got bored listing to the same song over and over again. Also, These two chapters was done when I had no internet, so words and grammar may be incorrect. I wish I can use microsoft words, but It keep acting dumb when The internet was off.**

 **At the moment I am in love with Tokyo Ghoul sound track, and Tokyo ghoul period. Again, I wish my internet was on during the past month, because I missed out on my shows (Anime) and my favorite game for talking to friends (Wizard101) I could of been getting crowns for my wizard, but no, Internet wants to break up with me and leave me in an empty hole. Good thing I have an app for mangas and I predownloaded a few to read and I predownloaded some shows, just incase. But I was saving those for surprise road trips. Then you have summer school online. HOW THE HECK AM I GOING TO DO HOME SCHOOL ONLINE WITHOUT INTERNET? I'm just waiting for my mom to get tired of being internetless, seeing as she have school too. It is hard living in the woods.**

 **Ok, I promise my Complaining is over for the chapter... I hope.**

 **Song for this chapter: Fu re te Fu re ru- again, Tokyo ghoul.**

 **~ Disclaimer ~**

 **ME: Skipping around in a meadow full of roses, half crimson red, other half white. When all of a sudden...**

 **Mystery person: " Bunnyheart. You know you do not own any of james patterson's books, so disclaim Maximum Ride please."**

 **Me: Eyes almost popped out of my head. " Whisty?! Why are you ruining my fun? I just want to own the characters for a hour, Please."**

 **Whisty: " No. That is just not how it works. Disclaim, or else."**

 **Me: " Or else what?"**

 **Whisty: Flames come out of her hands.**

 **Me: " Oh, you think that would scare me? You must have forgot I'm one of Leo's fangirls. I can handle flames." Looks at whisty with a smile. " But for your efforts, i'll diclaim them."...**

 **Whisty: " When are you going to do it?"**

 **Me: " OH, you want me to disclaim them now?" sighes. " Ok, I do not own Maximum Ride or any of James patterson books. I also do not own Whisty, If I ever try to own whisty in the future, And last, but never least, I do not own Leo. He can not be owned... saddly"**

 **Enjoy the experience.**

 **~ Bunnyheart**

* * *

( Max's Pov )

" Max, we do not have any food or clothes. How can we find some random place to hide with out food?" Nudge said.

" Yeah, we should go back to the house and atleast quickly get pack and leave, since we are mostlikely relocating our home." Total said

" Listen Nudge and Total, If you want to go back home and be in danger of being takened back to the school, then go. But we do not have time or much energy or even numbers to save you guys." I sighed and rub my head. " We will manage a day or two with out clothes, but we do have food, Or atleast money for food and berries. Remember? I never leave the house with out the money for food, just incase something like this happened." I turned around to see gazzy in the corner of the cave sitting blankly and angel looking sad.

" What's wrong angel?" She looked up at me then answered me.

" Well, if I didn't suggested for us to get berries, we wouldn't be in this mess. I sould've seen the possiblities of this happening, but I wanted to go pick berries so bad." angel looked down and started to cry.

" Angel, you are right. We wouldn't be in this mess, but we would be in bigger trouble then we are in right now. We would probably even be in cages by now, if you did not get us out the house. Do you notice how close they were to our house? at least we had room outside to escape while we still could. So, do not think it is your fault erasers attack, think of how you saved us from being captured, and also found a hiding spot for us." Angel looked up at me with tears in her eyes and smiled. I hugged her then sat there for a moment, to think of what we should do next.

 _So max, what next._ I blinked and looked around. angel looked at me, wondering why I was doing that. I smiled down at her so she wouldn't worry much.

' Well, I havn't heard you in a while voice. Welcome back.'

 _Nice to see you too Max, but there is stuff you should be doing now. Should I list those things?_

' I think you should. Unless you want me to leave blindly and not know what you want me to do this time.' I said to the voice.

 _You should leave that cage and find another hidding place, you are too close to home. I also should suggest you to go get food, you wouldn't be able to get food for a while, so get a lot._

'... And should I know why you want me to do all of this? And what do you mean by we would not be able to get food for a while? '

 _Don't worry much about the food, just get enough for at least a week. You are being tracked by erasers and someone else, as you might have figured out by now. They are getting close, so you should get going soon. I give an estimate of two hours before the erasers finally find this cave, seeing how they are pretty slow, and have not slept between the time you guys last encountered them. It would be easy to escape, but it would be your only time to escape._

Ok that was enough to make me get up. " Ok gang, we are leaving in ten minutes." They all looked at me then gather all the stuff they seemed to have brought with them, which was just jakets to cover our wings while in public. But thats not all that Gazzy had of course.

" Gazzy, what did you manage to bring this time?" I asked him.

" Um... Nothing." He said, quickly hidding what ever he had. One of the things he had fell on the cave ground.

" Gazzy, where do you keep the stuff? Everytime I look, I see you with some explodesives and other stuff, and I do not even know where you get them from." I said

" thats for me to know and you to not find out." Gazzy said and walked over to Iggy. Ok then.

" OK ten minutes is up, lets go." I said, walk towards the outside of the cave. Again the flock followed me and then we was airborn. We flew for what feels like hours, until we knew we were far enough away from the enemies to rest.

" Ok guys, you stay here while I go to get food. If I do not return in time for dinner, then you guys try to find food. I gave angel twenty dollors, enough for a few boxes pizza, and we are one mile away from a pizza place, you also have the berries. Stay together, you know the deal." They all nodded and I flew away to get a weeks worth of food.

* * *

( Fang's POV)

One thing that comes in handy from being left behind by them, the whitecoats descided they wanted to improve my eyesight to be better then the others. Luckily I did not end up blind like Iggy. Now I can see father then any bird kid, eraser, human, or anything else. Also, my nightvision is the same way. So they can be miles away, and I can still see my targets clearly. I followed the targets to a cave, but did not get too close. One of the whitecoats said the youngest one can read minds. Funny how only one whitecoat knows that...

I can also hear far enough to make out everything they are saying, or what they were saying at the moment, which was nothing. I heard their breathing get calmer and I knew they went to sleep. I guess I'll sleep too. Tomorrow will be a long day for them. I found a cave far enough from the mind reader, so I can sleep. I found a spot on the ground to sleep, and surprisingly, the floor of the cave was more confortable then the cages at the school.

I was hopping I would not get any nightmares, but with my luck, I did. It was always the same. Me being left behind by my bestfriends. But everytime I have this nightmare, the place they leave me behind is different. The first time It was the school, this time it was a cave filled with poisonous snakes, rabid bears, erasers, and whitecoats who have been experimented on themselves. I was not scared, I was just plain out hurt that they would leave me here. Did they hate me enough to just leave me? What did I ever do to them? Should I even call them bestfriends, seeing as they left me to be tortured by the whitecoats with their experimenting? I do not hate them for leaving me, I just do not know who to trust anymore. What makes it worst is that we grew up together in cages. The same background, but they save theirselves and not bring me with them. I just want revenge.

I woke up, hearing the sound of wings flapping. I looked out of the cave to see the targets leaving. Like I did the night before, I waited for them to be a mile or two away from me, then I followed them. I followed them for hours when they finally stopped and landed on a tree. I stopped flying and landed in a tree myself. Then I focused on listening to them.

" Ok guys, you stay here while I go to get food. If I do not return in time for dinner, then you guys try to find food. I gave angel twenty dollors, enough for a few boxes pizza, and we are one mile away from a pizza place, you also have the berries. Stay together, you know the deal."They all nodded and the leader, Max, flew away. Great, this is my chance. The erasers wouldn't be able to catch them for a while. It would take them atleast a day to finally catch up, but that would be too late. I followed Max, Knowing I should get to the leader before the rest of the Targets.

When max stopped to get food, I took that chance to wait to ambush her, prepearing for lots of punching and kicking. I remember Max as a fighter, and seeing what she did yesterday, I can tell she did not stop fighting.

Max walked out of the bulding and walked far enough away from the store to fly away with out anyone seeing her. That was when I caught her. Now do not think it would be easy, she punch me more then a few times and kicked, but I was stronger, and I manage to take her away with out getting too many injuries.

" What the heck! When I finally get out of your grip, you'll wish you never messed with me!" She yelled as I took her to a cave nearby. This place was known for it's mountin caves. I drop her into the cave, and quickly moved out of the way when she swingged at me. She too one look at me and froze. Shock written all over her face.

" How the hell are you alive?" she said. I glared at her.

" How am I alive? I wonder that everyday since I was born." I said. she just stared at me. " Oh, now she is quiet. No kicking? No punching? And I thought you where Max." Then she tried to run past me to leave, but I stopped her.

" How did you find me? We were far away from you when we lefted the fight."

" That was what I wanted you to think." Then something inside of me just had to ask. I do not know why, but I just need to know. It have always been bugging me. " Max, what did I ever do that made you guys leave me behind at the school?"

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah I know, It is a small chapter. I wanted to save the talking for the next chapter, and the ending of this chapter looks kinda rushed. Maybe because I wanted to wait a few chapter before Fang ask this question, but the time seemed right to me... or maybe it is the sleepiness in my head wanting to rush things. Anyway, next chapter big things are going to happen... or it might be a filler chapter I did not write it yet, but it is planned out already.**

 **Also, review, I do not care if it is bad reviews, say that my grammer and spelling is horrible or that I am rushing the story or you just wish I do not do something. If you hate my story, review and tell me why. Do not hold back your opinions, I listen to every opinion and try to make things better for both you and me :) so review and make me happy.**

 **~ bunnyheart... this name is now growing on me**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here is chapter three. Sorry for the long wait.**

 **song of the chapter: over the hills and far away -tin whistle- book of circus. Just listing to black butler songs this week.**

 **~disclaimer~**

 **Me: sees Excalibur dancing and singing. Tries not to get annoyed. The Flock is watching to see if I'll break. No, I'm not going to cave in.**

 **Excalibur: gets closer and more annoying then before.**

 **Me: eyes get wider. Tries to back up, but gets pushed closer to Excalibur.**

 **Excalibur stops singing and dancing, almost like he is done. But I know better.**

 **Excalibur: " Excalibur! Excalibur! From the united king, I'm looking for her. I'm going to California! Excalibur! Excalu-"**

 **ME: " Ok! I give up! Just make him shut up!"**

 **Flock: " Disclaim first. "**

 **Me: sigh " I disclaim the Maximum ride series and the characters. I also would like to add that I do not own Excalibur. " looks at the flock. " So when are you guys going to shut him up?"**

 **Flock: " We do not know how to."**

 **Nudge: " I know one thing, He is annoying and talk way too much." Everyone stares at Nudge in disbelief.**

 **Enjoy the experience.**

 **~bunnyheart**

* * *

( Max's POV )

I looked at Fang with newly found confusion. He thought we left him behind for something he did, Which was true, but he didn't really do anything wrong. He just died. Or that was what the whitecoat said. And why do I trust that whitecoat? Well that whitecoat helped us escape, but now I feel even more betrade by that whitecoat because it was all a lie. Jeb is like that sometimes.

" So, I do not get an answer? Nothing at all. Not even a ' well we had our reasons'? " Fang said in a disappointed tone.

"Well we didn't mean to leave you beh-"

" Really?" fang clenched his teeth. "You didn't mean to leave me behind? So why was I there and not with you guys? You never even came back to help me escape. Do you even know how much more pain they put me through because you and the rest of the flock escaped?" fang claimed down. "Do you even know that the whitecoats wants to use me to bring the flock back to the school. We could've avoided all of this if I was with you guys." I stared at him while my heart just dropped out of my chest. If I was braver, stronger, I wish I could of went back and help all the mutants escape. But a nine year old couldn't possibly do it by her self, wings or no wings.

"Fang, come with me." Before I even registered what I said, Fang looked at me with a new expression, one I haven't seen in years.

"I want to, but we're being followed by erasers. I would be just another target for those idiots." I smiled slightly. I didn't really expect Fang to say yes. I thought he would say no and that he will never trust me ever again.

" Well, what are we waiting for. The flock is waiting for us."

* * *

( Iggy's POV )

" Let's just buy pizza. I'm starving." Gazzy whined.

"When's Max going to be back? I mean, if she thought we might get into a fight , then she should of taken all of us. She wouldn't be able to fight all those erasers by her self, wouldn't she? I mean, yeah this is Max were talking about, but I just think-" Nudge stopped talking. I think one of the others made her hush, but I don't know who.

"we're going to wait a little longer. Max won't be that long now." I said, not so sure myself.

Somewhere off to my right made a flapping sound. It must be Max. It sounds like Max. I can tell who is who in the flock by the sound and touch of their wings. Max's wings sound like the wing, a little rough but still graceful. But I don't only hear Max's wings, I hear another with her. Almost soundless, like it was trying to match the sound of the air around it. Who is this person with Max?

" Max! We've been waiting for you for so long-" Nudge paused for a second. " Who is that with you Max?"

"This is Fang." Max said, a little nervous. I stared at her general direction, shocked. When did she meet up with Fang?

"Hold on a minute. Fang, as in the Fang. The Fang who attacked Iggy?" Gazzy said in pure confusion.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Fang said.

I got up and flew away from the rest of the flock. Why is Fang here. Why did he showed up after years of being dead. But not only that, why he showed up with erasers. And why is he here right now, with Max. No one is questioning this? We do not even know what the school did to him. He could be trying to kill us right now, just plotting his next move. It would be easy to stop the flock if he get to Max first, and seeing how he showed up with Max, he did.

* * *

(Fang POV)

I watch Iggy fly away from us, looking troubled. I knew they wouldn't like the fact that I'm here. Maybe I shouldn't have said yes to Max. But I just couldn't resist the feeling of being back with the flock.

The blonde boy who looked about 8, looked to me in confusion. I kind of remember him I think. But he was way younger, it have been years. I looked at the motor mouth to his right, Nudge. Then I looked at the youngest one who was holding a teddy bear and petting a dog. I don't remember much about her. She looks about 6 and looks a lot like the 8 year old. She looked at me and smiled. It was cute, but I'm not going to say or show that.

"the confused one is Gazzy. Don't you remember Gazzy when he was about 3? Soon enough you'll remember his smell. You know Nudge. She is still the talker. The sweet heart petting the dog is Angel. She is biologically Gazzy sibling." Max introduced all of them. Total looked at Max, offended.

"Why am I 'The Dog'. You could've just said total. Ugh, children these are days." I stared at him. The heck. Since when dogs talk?

"oh, I forgot to tell you he can talk, and a lot too.

"Good to know." I looked away from total with relief. I'm just glad I wasn't going crazy and I can hear random animals talk.

Nudge started talking a lot, while Angel and Gazzy tried covering their ears. Total just stared out into the distance. I looked over at Max. She had this expression I've never seen before. I only seen fear, anger, and hurt in her eyes, but now, she seemed happy. I just smiled, and it shocked me, because I never smile. I guess my revenge will have to wait.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry it took 3 weeks to finish this. I had a lot of homework, club meetings, drawing request, and some other stuff I'm not going to mention. I know you were hoping for a longer chapter maybe, but I just couldn't find the words or the time, but next chapter might be bigger. Chapter 4 might come sooner, but no promises.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: here is chapter 4!

Disclaimer:

Me: types furiously on my tablet.

Friend: "Are you writing another chapter of your fanfic?"

Me: "Hey! Don't distract me!" looks back down and type more.

Friend: "You are forgetting your disclaimer and song of the chapter."

Me: "I'm trying to make up for the 3 week wait, song ND disclaimer will have to wait."

Friend: "Just do the disclaimer with me and it."

Me: whale noise. "Ok. I'll mention you in the disclaimer." Types disclaimer about not owning the maximum ride series ND all the characters, and also mentioning my friend.

Friend: "Thank you young grasshopper."

Me: stares at her weirdly.

Song of the chapter: (friend pick) wind- Naruto. (I also like this song ^-^)

* * *

(Iggy's POV)

When I came back, the flock was loud, louder then usual.

"What's going on?" the flock grew quiet. What the heck.

"Nothing Iggy." I heard nudge say. Nudge only saying two words? Was I dreaming?

"Nudge are you ok?" no answer. What's happening.

"Do you want to join us Iggy?" said Gazzy

"Join you in what?" I asked.

"Join us Iggy." Angel said cheerfully.

"Yes, join us Iggy." Fang said, emphasizing my name.

"Join us." The flock and Fang said together. I'm overly creeper out now. I can't see what they were doing, but I'm glad I don't. They sounded creepy enough.

"Join us Iggy. Be one of us. Join us" I backed away as the chanted this. I can hear their voices getting close and closer. That was when I smelled fire and, and-

"Are you burning your feathers?!"

"No Iggy. We're burning your feathers." Max said sweetly. I knew this had to be a nightmare. Max never talk sweetly. I backed away faster, not noticing the on growing lack of land. That was when I felled off a cliff, screaming and trying to flap my wings, but all my feathers was burnt off.

* * *

"Iggy! Wake up! Time to go!" Max yelled right by my ears. I jumped and accidentally banged my head into Max's.

"Ow. Watch it Iggy." She said.

"Watch what? I can't see!" I yelled back.

"You don't act like it." She mumbled. "Ok guys, time to go." She said to the rest of the flock.

"Max, where are we going?" Angel asked sleepily.

"We're going to give Ella a visit." Max said in a surprising cheerful tone. Am I still in my nightmare?

"Who's Ella?" oh, I forgot Fang was here.

"Ella is Iggy girlfriend." Gazzy said, snickering. I looked in his general direction.

"No she is not!" I yelled. Then they laughed. I tried to hide my blush, but I think they saw it.

"Ella is my sister." Max said.

"Sister? How?" Fang asked, confused.

"Yeah, Ella is Max's real sister, and Dr. Martinez is her biological mom." Nudge didn't mention Jeb. I'm guessing angel told her not to.

"OK that's enough Nudge." Max said impatient. "We're all packed up and ready to go-" Max pause. "Gazzy, what do you have this time?" I heard Gazzy laughed weakly.

"Nothing Max. Forget what you thought you seen." Max just sighed hand walked away. Gazzy came over and help point me in the direction we're going. I hate not knowing where things are ever time we have to relocate.

We started flying to the home we know so well.

* * *

(Ella's POV)

"Bye, see you next week." I wave back at my friends. Today was a hard day, lots of work and my gym teacher made us run 5 laps, non stop. I was glad to see the bus leave, signaling that I don't have to go to school for the rest of the week, or should I say weekend. I was about to open my door when I heard loud talking and shush in inside my house. That means only one thing.

"Hi Ella!" Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy yelled at the same time and hugged me.

"Hi guys." I looked around just to find Max stuffing her face in chocolate ship cookies that my mom must of have made, Iggy was smiling and looking at me. I know he can't see me, but I still blushed. I was about to run to Iggy when I saw a dark shape move. I pause and looked in that direction.

"That's Fang." Angel said, reading my mind. I still can't get used to her mind reading.

"Oh, Hi Fang." I waved at him. He looked a little left out and quiet.

"Hi." He simply said, looking uncomfortable. I don't blame him. The rest of the flock looked uncomfortable the first time I met them, besides Max.

* * *

It was around dinner time and I was setting the table with Iggy. I tried not to blush the entire time, but I think I failed. We was done about 5 minutes after we started, would've been faster if I didn't keep falling and having to clean the mess of spoons, forks, and knives.

"Want me to help?" Iggy keep asking, but I refused every time. I didn't want to cause him to do more work, and I mostly didn't want to blush as red as a tomato.

"So, Ella. How was school?" Iggy asked.

"Oh, today was so tiring. I had test and all my subjects then my gym teacher showed no mercy, so we had to run 5 laps without stopping. My legs are still sore from it." Iggy laughed lightly and I smiled. I love his laugh.

"Max! Ella and Iggy are flirting again!" Gazzy yelled. Someday I'll get him back.

Max came to the table with Fang, laughing. They seemed to be getting a long well, a little too well.

* * *

(Max's POV)

After dinner I walked outside and let out my wings. There was noting better then flying in the nice wind, well maybe mom's chocolate chip cookies, but besides that. I flew a few times around the house, letting my wings stretch out from being tucked in all day. It was about time for me to go catch some z's, but I wasn't tired. I started flying away from the house. I was too awake to go to sleep yet.

I flew past a lot of trees, fast, not knowing where I was going. I would've keep going too if I didn't saw a dark figure sitting in one of the trees. I did a u shape turn, back to the tree.

"Ari?" he looked up And smiled.

"Hi Max. How's the rest of the flock?"

"They're doing good. Actually an old member have returned."

"And who would that ne?" Ari sat up, interested in this information.

"Fang." Ari almost fell out of the tree, surprised.

" Holy crap! Fang's back from the dead?!" I laughed at his reaction.

"Yeah, you can say that." Ari sat back in his original spot in the tree, now serious.

"How did he find you? Did he just show up out of nowhere or did you find him?"

"Well, he found us." I answered. Ari just sat there thinking.

"That's not strange at all." Ari was about to add more, but he froze. I turned around, attack ready, but it was just Fang. I sighed with relief. I need to put a bell on him.

"Max, who are you talking to?" Fang frowned.

"That's Ari, and why are you out here Fang?" I asked him. Fang just stared at Ari confused.

"Last time I checked, Ari was seven, not nineteen." Ari stood up.

"Long story short, I'm an eraser now." Fang looked at him strangely. I don't know what is going on between them, but it wasn't comfortable.

"Well, I'm leaving." Ari jumped out of the tree then looked back at us. "I'm still seven by the way." Then he walked away. That wasn't weird at all. I turned to face Fang.

"What was that about?" I asked Fang. He just shrugged. Sometimes I forget Fang is not that much of a talker.

"You left before the new batch of cookies was done." Fang said, handing me a bag with cookies in it. I smiled brightly.

"Thank you Fang." I bit into my cookies and sat in the tree.

"You really like those cookies." Fang said, smiling.

"They're better then any cookies I ever had." I said with a mouth full of cookies. Fang laughed.

"You're not suppose to talk with a mouth full of cookies." I sticker my tongue out at him, that made him laugh even more. I smiled. We never just sat down and laugh before. Last time we ever laughed around each other, we where in cages and a whitecoat tripped on a wet patch on the floor. That was probably to only time we laugh ever laugh together before now. I sighed.

"It's nice to laugh." Fang said, leaning on the tree. I nodded. Fang bit into his chocolate chip cookie and close his dark eyes for a few moments.

"You're right. These are the best." Fang finished his cookie and whipped the crumbs of his mouth.

"Well, Isn't about time to go back?" fang said.

"You go, I'll catch up." He nodded then stood up and lightly jumped out of the tree, flying away. I watched him until he was just a black speck in the dark sky. I just sat there and thought about all those years when we didn't have fang around. I used to always think back to that one family member we left behind. This wasn't like Ari and how we thought Ari was with his mother, this was different. We purposely left Fang behind, thinking he was dead. I wanted to go back and make sure myself, but that's not what happened. But I'm glad that Fang is back.

I look up in the sky to try to tell what time it is, but gave up instantly and flew back to the house to find Iggy leaning on the rail of the porch. I wonder if Fang is going to sleep inside. Yesterday when we finally got him back, he made sure to sleep far away from us.

"Have you seen Fang?" I asked Iggy. Iggy just waved his hand and his face.

"Oh, sorry Iggy." I sighed and sat on the chair.

"Why are you out here Iggy? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Do you think I want to be in the same room with Gazzy? He already started his marathon of misfortune smells. I rather sleep out here." I laughed. Poor Iggy have to share a room with Gazzy, angel and Nudge are sharing a room and I'm sharing with Ella. Fang was suppose to be with Iggy and Gazzy, but he said he rather take the couch.

"Well I guess that's ok." I was about to walk into the house, but Iggy stopped me.

"Max, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Fang." I stared at Iggy. Why does everyone want to talk about Fang today?

"Are you sure Fang is on our side?"

"Yes Iggy. He wouldn't be here if he wasn't. I don't get the problem." Iggy just shocked his head.

"This just don't feel right. First he wants to take us back to the school, then he all of a sudden want to stay with us. I just think it's a trap. He might be waiting for a moment to betray us." I thought but That. It's true that it's weird, but I trust Fang. But then again, Fang don't trust me.

"You're right Iggy, but I'm watching him. I believe that he won't betray us." but I'm not certain if it's true.

"Just be careful Max. This does not only effect you, it effects all of us." Iggy walked back into the house. I sighed. I don't know if I can trust Fang, but it feels like I can. I walked past a sleeping Fang when I went back into the house. He looked so peaceful, how can I not trust him.

* * *

"Max, can you go with me to my orientation." I was eating cereal with Angel and Ella. Everyone else was sleep or outside flying.

"Um, what kind?"

" It's for upcoming Freshman at the new high school." Oh, I forgot Ella was in 8th grade. Me and the flock can't even think about going to school, what with our wings and all. But maybe a day wouldn't be bad.

"Oh please Max! I want to see what a real school looks like. Like we never been to one before. Wait, what if we go to one? Wouldn't that be awesome. I can make friends at the school and set fashion trends and-" I gave Nudge a look and she be quiet. It was quiet, but she is fully awake now with a box of cereal in her hand.

"Can we all go Max?" Angel asked. I sighed. One day I won't easily give in and say yes.

"Ok, ok. When's this orientation?"

"Today actually. Mom said she wouldn't be able to make it, the animal hospital called her in."

"OK let's get ready then." Nudge ran to her room, dragging Angel with her. Poor baby

* * *

(Ella's POV)

"Know you can go look around the school with your groups." The assistant principal said, trying to not sound boring, but failed. I'm glad the flock agreed to come with me, I was nervous about going by myself after that one incident with Jose, Dwayne and the rest. We checked out most of the freshman classes then left. Ari was there, but he walked away when he saw us. I was confused, but didn't worry about it much.

When we walked outside the building to go home, we where confronted with a guy in lab coat and about 15 dangerous looking guys.

"Jeb?!" I heard Max say. Who was this Jeb guy?

"Hello Max." the guy in the lab coat said.

"What are you doing here?" Max said now angry.

"I'm sorry Max, but you and the rest of the flock have to come with us." My eyes widened.

"But how did you find us?" Max asked.

"We followed Fang. He told us he was with you." We all looked at the spot where Fang was. He was missing.

 _Ella, go to Ari._ I looked at Angel urgent face. I tried to run into the building , but was stopped by strong hands.

"Let her go!" Max yelled, punching one of the guys in the face. I didn't notice the fight that broke out in the second the guy grabbed me. The guy face looked wolfish now. He dragged me to a dark van, while I kicked viciously. Max was to busy to get to me, everyone was. There was more of these wolf guys now at least 20 more showed up. I was put in the van, tied already. I tried to escape, but it didn't work. I wasn't as strong as Max and the flock, I was just a normal human who doesn't have a chance against erasers.

Ari ran out of the building with Fang when the van started to move, they also got surrounded by groups of erasers. I tried yelling, but they put tape over my mouth and I was too far away for Fang and Ari to hear me. Or so I thought. Fang stared at me and tried to escape the large number of erasers to get to me. But it was too late.

* * *

A/N: So that's Chapter 4. It came quicker the usual, but that because I had noting to do this weekend. Chapter 5 might get a little interesting. So review and tell me what you think.

-bunnyheart


End file.
